


Again and Better

by FujiCzardash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spoilers, The Hell Knows If It Is Even English, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiCzardash/pseuds/FujiCzardash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was always strict. The rules are everything.<br/>And it stays that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again and Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> My second work posted. Yaay! *celebrates*  
> I was wondering if I could write something longer than homework in English which isn't my mother language. And here it is. (I'm Czech if anybody gives a damn.)  
> I'm sory I don't have beta-reader. Also there isn't ending. Basically it doesn't have plot really... ;)  
> Despite that, I hope you will like this shit :)

"Again and better," he ordered drily. I have never tried to talk back these days. I have had learned it's meaningless. I just agreed, well it looked like I'll be cleaning that floor for third time today.

After that short time I spent here, I've got used to his distaste for my actions. Must say that cleaning isn't my strong side though. More than that I wished, I would show him my better abilities.

My look stopped at his fit body walking away. Maybe for too long. Petra's cough brought me back to reality. It was a pitty because corporal's butt was... well, awesome.

"You should hurry up and do it."

"Yeah, right away. I'm sorry," I apologized and moved the bucket with water to my imagined start spot and dipped a rag. I fell on my knees starting over.

"You know, captain always follows the rules," woman said. She's got some kind of calculating and displeased look. I didn't completely figured out why, but I responded with simple yes, continuing with cleaning. Both of us was getting rid of some nonexistent dirt in complete quiet for few minutes.

My thoughts came back to Corporal's pretty face and strict acting's. He really wasn't man of exceptions. He's humanity's strongest and tough soldier after all. And my childhood idol. Well, he's still my model. But the shakiest realization I've had already had. He isn't exactly like my imagines about his character was. He is brave, yeah, but his tongue has no filter, there isn't many higher ups who he respects and he isn't fond of me. So that's why I'm here obediently wiping the floor again and thinking about his firm butt.

Then Petra spoke again, "I know how you feel."

"Eh?" I looked at her confused.

"I've tried things on him before but he's too stubborn about does and don'ts. Corporal is really great man. And despite his rude behavior and still pissed attitude he's kind. I really do know how you feel," her eyes were kind of sad. More like she was regretting something.

Still bewildered I stared at her, not comprehending her words. Why is she talking to me like that?

"Sorry, but I don't understand…"

"I see. Well, I can tell that you feel something because of these long looks you are giving him, you are constantly thinking about something, rather someone. And of course your weak smile when you are sure he isn't looking your way."

I frowned. Did I really do that?

"You think he is gorgeous and I'm more than sure you wonder what else his lips can do beside for swearing and sipping a tea. Tell me Eren, have you ever wanted his lips on your skin?" she made few steps towards me, "have you?" Petra asked again.

I moved back to save distance. She had to gone mad. There wasn't any other explanation. In consideration how would she know such a things? And more so, why it was confusing me? I was feeling ashamed and embarrassed. My cheeks and ears were hot. What the hell?

"No, I haven't," I finally mobilized myself to answer. She sighed.

"Well, I tried to make move on him but failed. It wasn't love and it's better to stay just a subordinate and a superior. I don't want you bringing some false hopes up, but I think that may be you could crack Corporal's nutshell open," she was done talking. I've got patted on shoulder and was left alone in cruel mercy of silence and blazing thoughts.

Now wiping the floor was completely unimportant.

***

I was sitting at my chair doing some paperwork which meant to be ready last week. Everybody knows I hate it and mostly don't have time for this shit, like in this case. I was glad I had my obedient puppy with me. He was doing all that work with even older deadline. There was a silence. Not heavy. Just comfortable working silence. I was glad about it.

But that filthy existence started staring at me. Again. I knew he was doing it when he believed I was reading and apparently not paying attention. Sometimes simple glare towards his direction was enough to make Eren return to his work again.

When the boy had all eyes in papers, I was the one looking at him. I was fascinated with his attitude. Strong will, loyalty, buoyancy. Little distracting maybe was his small angry issues and some dumbness but his skills and chatting with friends - that was really nice. (Turning into a titan doesn't count.) So was his eyes, full of green gold, browsing through words, head tilted to side, brown hair sticking of his brow on one side. My subordinate was sitting back bowed, legs pulled apart under the table. He was apparently in a process of overworking his small brain out. Cute, I thought.

Or maybe not. I started realizing I'm being attracted to him. And - no - that's not going to happened. There wasn't any good coming from this direction. We had our duty and mainly there was the rules. They strictly said no romantic relationships between lower and upper ranked soldiers. So the way I started to want him was not right. On the top of that the shifter was only a kid. Too young for me to be with him.

Thinking about it now, he probably stares at me like that because he just idolize myself. He often mentioned admiring me.

Yes, that's it, I concluded lifting a teacup to my lips. It was empty. I released a sigh, got up and left the room.

***

Again I sat behind the desk and read throw administration to keep my mind of recent events. So much to today's program.

We were two in the office. Me and him. Now I knew what is wrong with me. I did like him. Petra was the right trigger. She obviously saw what I was denying. All I feared was my feeling towards someone who can't even behave nicely. Misgiving of devoting myself to someone who is dead inside.

He seemed to spacing out. That's unusual. Normally he would give me frown almost immediately but now. Black straight hair wasn't the only one thing looking off. He looked sleepily, tensed and probably worst overwhelming was the fact he was ignorantly drinking completely cold tea.

"Corporal," I tried softly. No answer. 

To hell with danm failed expedition. I got up and stood before him. "Corporal!"

"Yeager," raven growled and focused on me.

"I'm sorry, sir. You were spacing out and I thought I could make you new warm tea."

He blinked but agreed, "yeah, would be good. But wash your hands before, for name of Maria." There I have got my old lovely superior. My lips put on soft smile.  I picked up used service and moved towards door. At half way I stopped, not turning around. "You weren't responding earlier, sir. It's that confusing? The think you are thinking?"

I wasn't expecting him to actually answer. "It is. They were all more than good soldiers. I'll miss them."

"I know how you feel. I miss them too," I was still faced toward the door, "it's unusual to see you like this, Corporal. You look like you actually can do something like pitting yourself or turn down that cool intimidating mask you normally wears."

"I don't -"

"You don't have to play strong, sir. We're people after all. I'm incredibly pissed at myself for letting them die instead of turning to the titan sooner."

"There wasn't much to do. We followed orders." That made me turn toward him. I was intensively looking at him.

"What orders, sir? You yourself wasn't sure what they were!"

"Don't rice your voice at me, brat! You don't know anything!" he shouted. The sound of his hands slamming the table made me flinch.

"Sorry, sir. But I can't stand to hear this bullshit," I said more quietly.

"Me too. But there's no way I would admire they died in vain. The feeling, the deprivation coming with it is so devastating. All I wanna do is chop that bitch inside female titan in million pieces," his steel gray eyes were full of determination and in another moment they were sad. "This isn't the first time and I don't think cutting necks is the cleverest solutions. So be it. I'm here spacing around to let myself be human, as you said, for going outside and act strong."

I stared at awe. Completely speechless. Levi looked quickly at time.

"Forget about tea. We should go. Erwin and your squeaky friend have something to tell us."

As long as my brain proceeded the information, he was already by door and exited.

"Shitty brad, are you coming?"

I bounced the porcelain at corporals table and run after him. "Yes, sir."

Now I was sure.

I love him.

***

He's unusually quiet.

Wonder why? He was that enthusiastic and blabbing something about definitely doing his shit right earlier.

All this mess with other titans was tough, I was expecting him to be exhausted at maximum when he got here. Keeping the mood from talking with his friends.

Now he spend last five minutes staring at my clock and doing nothing.

"Eren," I addressed him. He got out of spacing out.

"Pardon, sir, I was thinking," he said ruffling his brown hair. It was ponderous.

"Yeah, thinking my ass. Where's your happy bouncing and screaming? Didn't you meant what you said?"

"No, I really meant what I said, but… I'm little off I guess. Lot of happened. Firstly Anne, then Reiner, Berthold and Yrmir. We discovered new titan abilities… I need some time to think and rest." He looked again at moving white piece of wood shoving time.

"And you think you'll get your sappy honeymoon here? Nope, not a chance." I stormed out of the office to be back in next minute with mop and bucket. I threw it at him saying, "get your sassy ass moving. Corridors are waiting. Don't forget about waxing the floor carefully. And don't you dare stop and stare to nowhere like you did minute ago." He stood up saluting and taking cleaning equipments from me. His mussels moved and he disappeared in another second.

I sat down behind my desk again and was thinking out next move. There was more people after Eren's neck. I must keep him safe.

A paper of scribing was becoming full. Only puzzle it right remained now. Sighing I put down the pen getting up to check at the titan shifter.

And I had got marvelous view. The tasty body illuminating with setting sun shining throw window. The figure slightly bending, exposing some nice build up musses… But looking more closely I knew I had to stop him.

"Eren, leave it. Discharge your anger at that poor floor won't help anything. Pull yourself together, brat." He still continued. I marched to him. "Hey, I said stop it." I still was being ignored. There wasn't much to do with him gone apparently sudden deaf. I grabbed the mop throwing it away. "Eren stop. Right now. Talk."

As I expected he stayed silent. Crossing my arms on my chest I growled. "Now. I don't want to spend a night here standing and waiting at your fucking mouth to move."

"As I said, I need time to think."

"No, you don't. You look like you need a hug or something to make yourself cry to sleep." Did I really state it out loud? "Why aren't you with your comrades then? I think that overreacting crazy chick would to be more than happy for a possibility to hug you to death."

"I can't, sir. I can't be there like that anymore. They think I'm strong and willing and there can't be another failure from my side. So, that's one of my reason why I choose to stay here instead of with them."

"I see. You just don't wanna ruin your image. That's canny. Then tell me your another reason, Yeager."

"I'm sorry, corporal, I think it isn't appropriate." I thought I saw him blushing.

"I'm curious now. Hurry up, don't make me wait."

"I wanted… I… You. I wanted to be with you in this calm place."

Well, that kind of dropped the bomb. The brat liked me. It was all over his face. Shit how I'm supposed to react? That was filling my mind. It was hard to proceed, so my dumb answer was simple: "ok." He was surprised as well by it and made some incomprehensible sound.

"I meant… I'm ok with it. And probably should thank you to have such faith in me. But you probably know how much I suck and speaking some positive encouraging bullshits."

"Yeah," he looked lost again. "Corporal, can I have a favor?"

"What are you thinking about?" I squinted my eyes suspiciously.

"Can I have a hug?" He looked at me with such a puppy look. I couldn't resist. But first things first. I kicked knee to his guts. He bend down in agony. I can't forget about his face when I grabbed him and held him tight. His mouth agape wasn't able to respond. Anyhow. Princless.

After a while of silence with him in my arms I asked. "Say, you like me shitty brad, don't you?"

He took his sweet time before he answered. His eyes looked straight at me to moved away in next instant. "Corporal…" I saw how he gone red. "I… I love you."

And here it was. He love m… Stop! Shit. He said _it_! Shitty shit! What now? What do I do? Remember to keep yourself calm and distanced. It was impossible considering the pose we was in. I had to swallow it. Just for today.

"Not bad… but too bad it's me." There I was with my sassy attitude. Yet he didn't mind. I heard him chuckle.

Fuck it. Just for tonight. Just one night.

"We'll make a deal ok?" I began fondly. "You know how the regulations and announcements remind us to not get close to one another. You know my belief side with it. There's not a chance to get to kiss me or get into my pants in normal situation…"

"But?" he stared at me expecting.

"But if you agree to my terms I'll drop that just for tonight. Only for this night. No regrets are allowed afterwards." That made him think. He was apparently calculating pros and cons.

"Agreed. How do you feel about me, corporal?" he asked. I smiled softly and said nothing. There was no way for me to announce it aloud. It would be difficult to act as nothing, if I did. So, I grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard. Eren reacted quickly. The kiss turned out to be very intense and hungry.

"I take it as you do like me, corporal." After that he returned to kiss me.

"Call me Levi for tonight."

We pretty much made it back to the office. Clothes on the floor, I bend him over the table.

"You really sure you can act like nothing later? It's difficult, trust me," I observed him with calculating eye.

"Yes, I do," he growled.

"And what if you turn into a titan in the middle of it?"

"It'll be hot," he made a dramatic pause in which I parted my lips to talk. "Oh, shut up, Levi. Seriously. If you are afraid you can just simply leave me here and walk away. I'll understand." He made angry face back at me.

"Getting bossy aren't we? I'm still impressed with your ego, Yeager. You should get punishment for your fucking mouth."

"Really? So be it. We're completely alone here. I'm ready for anything."

I only hmmed at Eren's talk back.

And then we fucked like a rabbits. Oh, we were unstoppable, trying to get all the stress and overwhelming emotions out off our system. Damn. It was so intoxicating. He felt so good. And I would go to hell for that body. It was beautiful. And his taste also unforgettable again with the feeling of me inside him. Glad I was his first and I wanted to stay his only. It would be right to get all pissed at the thought some could take him from me. But I hope there wouldn't be anybody. He claimed to be mine. My and only. So awesome fulfilling feeling. _Mine._

That felt good. It was honest and fitting. Hell I'd like that as everyday routine. But I know it was disapproval. God, it'll be torture. It cost a lot of effort to make myself stop thinking that way.

Panting I dropped the brunet on pillows.

"I've got good news for you."

"Hm?" was his only reaction as he curled up to me.

"I finished planning and preparations earlier. I need to hide you from all that stupid government dogs. "

"I see. And what's so good about it?"

"There's lots of good about it. I'll have you safe and sound for time being for myself in new faraway place. And the second thing I will need your pretty ass to do some check on my new squad." He sat up facing me very quickly. There were fear with surprise in his face. I didn't know which one of it, it was. And most likely he didn't know neither.

"New squad. I see," he reacted lately. "And I should help you? How?"

"With their proper training. If I take in consideration how messy you were when I get you under my command, I suppose they will be much the same pigs. They're from your trainee squad after all." I watched his features change. He smiled softly and looked like he was too touched to cry easily. I snored and pulled him by arm back to myself. I sank my nose into Eren's naughty hair. He had proven to be quite emotional. Bold soldier. Well, who wouldn't have some weak moments.

After some time I heard sort chuckle. "Then I can officially piss horse face off? I can't waste any chance of making fun of him."

"Horse face?" I frowned.

"Yeah, that tall ash blond with stupid attitude. His name is Jean Kirstein," he explained.

"Ah, I see. Do whatever you want as long as there will be cleaned."

"Yessir," Eren plainly saluted. I smiled at him trying to do it while laying. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes, I do. There aren't better suitable lunatics. They are your friends and what I saw you all are depending on one another. Not to mention about their devils luck."

"No, I didn't meant _that_. I was referring to _this_ ," he moved his hand to point at me and him. "Is it really the right decision?"

I sank into myself for a moment. Yes, it was right because of the rules. And no it wasn't right because of the human nature. A headache had started showing.

"No, but the rules…"

"So, after we get up to work, everything is forgotten…"

"Yes. That's it."

"I don't wanna get up. Ever."

"Yeah…"

There was depressing silence.

"Levi, can got your permission?"

"For what?"

"For crying."

"Ah… Yes, you can cry…" I said and hugged him tight. He nearly immediately started sobbing. "Cry as much you want. I'm here, love."

***

"I said to rub the dust off your fucking boots, horse face," I roared at my team mate through room. He came in bringing the mud inside. For the third time. My nerves. Corporal is going to kill me if he sees this, I thought.

"Calm down, wifee. I'll do it when I'm done with moving this wood in," he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, horse face. I told you to stop call me that way."

"So did I. My name is Jean."

I waved it off and turned away. "Yeah, yeah, but the one who will be suffering after will be mostly me. Since I got strict orders." I was nearly out of the room when I heard him say: "You _are_ his wife."

"Piss of, Kirstein!"

***

"Well, that's all. Go and prepare something to eat for diner. No, you will keep far away from the kitchen, Blouse. Did you get it?" I glared daggers at her. The unstoppable bottomless thief of potatoes, bread and meat, whenever we had some, quickly nodded and run away.

Eyes rolling up my head, I caught sight of Hange whispering to her subordinate. I tried lip-read what she was saying but she was done too quickly. Brown eyes looked at me.

"Hey Levi," she said walking my direction.

"What's up, four eyes?" I frowned.

"Say, what are you thinking about Eren's inability repair the walls?"

I moved my brow up. "I think, I made myself clear upstairs earlier, didn't I?"

I saw her cheshire smile. She was definitely planning something.

"I know, you are good _actress_ but it was only because of me, Mikasa and  Armin, wasn't it? We're friends for some time. You can confide in me."

"You mad. I don't know what are you trying to imply." But I did know she saw me interacting with Eren. It was secret about us sleeping together and neither I or him said anything to anyone. Despite that we agreed to forget about our feelings for time being, clearly our bodies talked their own. It was hard. Definitely unforgettable. We pursued to remove actions we knew about, such as looking at one another, standing too close or spending most time staring at nothing. But we had to communicate together and I was ordered to gave him special training from Erwin, well he said Hange to order it to me. (Still sticking his nose where he shouldn't, even retired.) So there were indications in the way of our tone when we were talking alone, if some spy was close. And I know Hange is more than capable to do anything if she catches a theory. Not to mention the go crazy mood.

"You caught wind of Eren's actions towards you. You know he really admires you. I was quite surprised how caring and soft you can talk." I knew it! I frowned on her. "Levi, buddy, why don't you lean into it and ask him for a date?"

I glowered hard. "Yes, totally crazy scientist bitch."

"Ou ou ouch, that hurt. Tell me why aren't you made him yours yet? "

"You're imagining things, Hange. There isn't anything like what you are saying. The brat can worship me, but nothing more, " I said grimly, ready to walk away.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of Mikasa…" I stopped. That was ridiculous.

"No I… Shit."

"Ha! I got you! It is Mikasa then?" she wide smiled me. I fucked so deep this time.

"No it isn't. I'm done. End. Dot. I'm out. Take care, four eyes." I was trying second attempt of exiting. Fail.

"Then what? You admitted you are thinking about him just now."

"I hate you four eyes! Listen closely because I'm not gonna repeat myself, Hange. I know about his feeling, he knows about mine. He confessed he loves me! We pretty much done it. Yes, we had sex. And let me tell you - it was amazing. It felt like first right thing I've done in my sorry ass life. But we can't be together. Eren agreed we'll both act like nothing. There isn't gonna be another anything as long as we're soldiers. The end. Get what you wanted, Hange?" I was so pissed. It was frustrating to remember Eren's love you's and how we made love, knowing there won't be another single one.

" So what? What are you so afraid of?"

"So what? Tss, she says so what… Because there are rules. We are in deep shit right now and I don't want to sing deeper. And not to mention what would I do if he ends up dead. I would kill myself or die of despair. And there is still possibility of him getting berserk." With that she tilted to the side and looked at something behind me. Or rather someone. "How long are you…"

"Too long to learn nothing new, Levi," his voice was calm. "So that's what you have asked me for, madam? To reveal Levi's feelings to me? You're too late. He already did it while ago. Wasn't expecting that, ne, Commander?" He came stand by my side. I was so frustrated and apart of Eren's cool expression I could say he's as so desperate as me. And still a bit of tired from constant healing from last experiment.

"You're calm," woman said.

"Yes, I'm madam but I much more wanna cry." He proven me right. Such a cry baby. He reached my hand and held it strong. "But I respect whatever Levi believes. And I'm sure you know how suborn he can be sometimes," he gave her wink. My eyes shoot from him to her. His joke on my head made the atmosphere lighter. I saw them both smile.

Hange sprinted and gave us big hug of which I was trying to break free. Then I felt her mouth on my hair. Gross.

"That's true. To think about it who isn't in this suicidal job. Well, the only thing which remains is hope to quick end of this plus make it both alive. Good luck you two," she stepped aside. "And by the way, I was at your headquarters, Levi, and saw the mess you made. I've never expected you to left something so dirty. I thought you were clean freak… But after I saw your working desk, the walls in corridor between your office and kitchen and then your bedroom… You horny dogs."

And with that she walked away and left us standing there dark red as tomatoes.

***

 

I didn't see _that_ coming.

I was sitting at chair rounded with my comrades. Most intimidating was Armin and Mikasa's glair. Oh shit. What have I done?

"Ok, why am I held here like some prisoner?" I asked. They kept staring. "Is this interrogation? Can I know what sin have I committed?" I eyed Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha and Historia as well. It was my blond best friend who took up the lead.

"Eren. We have all gathered here today to ask you few questions," he spoke widely.

"Are you all doing to mass merry me right now or what?" I nervously laughed. Armin and Mikasa didn't seem amused. Attempt of lightening the mood unsuccessful. On the other hand Jean and Connie was seriously trying hide laughter. Tried. So they managed to get some icy stare of Mikasa, the terror from your nightmares.

"Do you know that corporal's plan involve you and Historia getting in danger?" So they are holding me here because of this question? Like… Really? Oh my gash. They must think I'm totally dumb for sure. Such friends I have.

"Yes, Armin, I do."

"Are you sure you ok with it?"

"Yeah, I'm." I was pouting now. I wanted get away from this situation. This haven't happened before. It's like one big dramatic theater - the gathering I mean.

"You sure you completely trust our commanding officers?"

"Yes, I'm."

"Do you trust Corporal Levi so much to die for him?"

"Yes, I do, if that would be necessary, but this stings like wedding for real, Armin."

He sighed. "Here you got your answer," the blond said to Mikasa.

"For the sake of wall Maria, will anybody give me a explanation? And it better be good, you shitheads!" I busted with anger.

"Eren!" Mikasa barked.

"I said his foul language is rubbing off of him," Jean spoke with victorious expression.

"Oh my god, horse face is prophet, he said prophecy. Call for holidays, we're celebrating!" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, wifee."

"Piss of, ass hole."

"Prick."

"Idiot!"

"Faggot!" Oh no, he's gonna get it hard.

"Watch who's talking, Mr. Jean Bott…"

"You son of a bitch!" Now he was reaching for me. I pissed him off, royally. He was reaching to punch me.

 "Stop! Both of you!" Armin shouted.

"He started!" I pouted, sitting back down, crossing arms on my chest.

"Like a child… You shouldn't bring subject of Marco up. You know it's nearly taboo."

"I do, but he called me faggot!"

"And shouldn't he?" he lifted his blond brow. His look was giving me creeps.

"Yes, he shouldn't!"

"So you are openly admiring you aren't in relationship with corporal Levi?" he looked at me significantly. Then I swallowed my anger and went self-pitying.

"No, we aren't boyfriends of any sort."

"I see. So you aren't boyfriends, lovers or anything… but you freely slept with him. I see."

"What?" I squeaked. What was he saying? But mainly how did… "Oh gosh. Who told you that?"

"Professor Hange did," he admitted.

"Really?" I looked at him disbelieving. "You really take anything she said seriously?"

"I went to her to confirm my assumptions. And it turn out positive. But now you are denying. Where the truth stands? What will you answer now Eren."

There was one thing I hated at Armin sometimes. His high observing skills which he is capable of turning around in his blond brain and manipulate people as he please. The demon with innocence angelic body.

"Forbidden fruit," I whispered.

"What with a forbidden fruit?" Connie made his dumbness show.

"The banned things are the best. Don't you know? There's a rule above. And it says that two soldiers different ranks cannot be in relationships. Plus me being shifter isn't much more promising. What if we bond ourselves together and then one of us dies? There wouldn't be happiness in the end." All the time of my speech I stared out of a window. They were all quiet.

"There wouldn't be neither way. You'll be not only regretting you can't be with him in the future but you'll be regretting you weren't together earlier as well." What Armin said it sounded logical.

"Maybe you are right, but…"

"No buts Eren." I throw my eyes at Mikasa. "I'm saying you should listen your heart. I don't mind. And that means something, doesn't it?" she put hands on my shoulders. I was impressed. Though I didn't trust her with the don't care part.

"I really appreciate your…"

"What the fuck is going on here?"

To most of us, the heart fell into our pants.

"They're interrogating me." That made him rise a brow.

"Really? And how come I don't know? I'd come and gave a hand," he approached curiously. "And the reason, Jeager?"

I took my time to answer. I was sure Levi wouldn't be delighted. "They know."

He was seriously surprised at first judging by his calm state. "Well,…" his agape turned to killer stare.

"Hange told," I slipped an addiction before he can get me a punch to the face or a side kick. As expected there came none. There was silence. Nobody dared to moved. Or you could have pissed corporal as much to him splitting your neck.

Levi fast-turned and then he was very quickly marching towards door. Then the realization hit me. "Corporal? Corporal Levi, what are you doing?!"

"Kill Hange of course," he deadpanned.

I cursed and quickly got up from the chair I was sitting till now. "You can't. You know it. You know it isn't Commander Hange's fault she has flippant tongue. And… And maybe it wasn't intention her. Armin could use his psycho interrogating mojo or something. Danm, Levi, just cool down…"

***

"And… And maybe it wasn't intention her. Armin could use his psycho interrogating mojo or something. Danm, Levi, just cool down…" The door banged and all left was sound of Eren's incoherent speaking.

With that we were left there. Standing still. The extortion came half valid.

"Shit," I relived.

Jean on my right said: "He is definitely like a dog. Suicidal bastard. No deny. He is so deep into it."

We all nodded for agreement.

***

"You know corporal, I give you my approval," Mikasa buffed at me all of the sudden. We were nearing the church to take Eren and Historia back. Like, really… What came into her so abruptly?

"Sorry?"

"You have my approval, my blessing for your relationship with Eren," she was serious. Wow, I wasn't expecting any kind of positive statement about me and Eren from her. No way at the moment. I couldn't even say a word, just staring wide eyed at her. "I'll give you my Eren if you stop being a douche bag and act like decent person interacting with peer," she gave me deterrent look. "Just love him the way he deserves."

"Well, thank you," I replied dryly. I was shocked. Why does everybody have nothing against the idea of me and Eren being a thing. There's no way in here. Wiping out titans, settling situation inside walls first, then joining peace and escape to cloud nine. I sighed. "There are some really dangerous motherfuckers to deal with ahead. Let's concentrate only on our strategy now."

***

"I… I…" he was heavily panting. "Corporal I…"

"Shh…" I hushed him. I kept him in my arms. Adrenalin in my wins were reminding me to get out there. In the underground under the church was plenty of blood and dead bodies. Men to men massacre is far worse than attack by titans. And Kenny gave me pretty much screwed up welcome party. I was hit by a bullet at the end. But I had Eren and need to escape. "Talk later, now we need to disappear."

He only nodded and let himself drag away. Sending a beck to my squad I realized almost all of them was somehow injured through capable of retreat.

I adjusted Yeager's weight at my shoulder when he spoke very quietly. "When the peace appear, Corporal, let's start all over…" he started coughing consequently.

"Hush, I said we'll talk later." I tried to make him shut up. If there were time I would kiss him but wasn't. I only gave him understanding look and moved us a few meters ahead.

"But…"

I held him tight not wanting to drop down my _life_. "I know. Then make it promise," I made swipe to the right. I saw him smile after I added:

"Once. Again and better, ok?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a coment and kudo if you like. I'd be pleased for some corrections, too.  
> You're great :)


End file.
